History in the Making
by finnbalor
Summary: Okay, so i strayed from the typical fanfic recipe. This is not romantic. This is basically a match scenario that i thought up yesterday. It focuses on a OFC. There will be a couple of brief references to her bf but that is all. Sorry for those who thought this was going to be some love story.


Callie felt her world turn upside down as she read the script for that night's RAW. She was sure that she was being ribbed. She should've never asked her friend, Heath Slater, to grab her a copy of tonight's script. But as the newly crowned Divas Champion, she was swamped with interviews, photo shoots, and she had been running behind.

Once the makeup artist had finished her hair and makeup, she went in search of Hunter. She would have to be quick about it. It was almost show time and she knew he was going to be hard to run down once the show started.

Knocking on the open door of Hunter's office, she peeked her head in. "Can I speak to you?"

Hunter finished making his notes before looking up, "I've got about five minutes."

"Have you seen the script yet? I mean I'm sure you have. But did you see what the main event is for tonight?"

Hunter's eyes squinted, he had a crease in his forehead, as he flipped to the last few pages of the script. He silently read it. Adjusting his tie, he read over it again. His eyes widened briefly before he schooled his features.

"Are you okay with this? Because I can talk to the writers. I'm sure we can think up another main event tonight."

"I'm just shocked. I honestly thought I was being ribbed. There is no way I ever thought this would happen."

Hunter smiled at her. She was one of his NXT children who had impressed everyone on the main roster with her rise through the ranks. At first, she had struggled to find her footing. After all, she didn't have the distinction of being the first anything. Not the first NXT Women's Champion, the first NXT star to arrive on RAW, or even the first NXT wrestler to capture gold.

She had gotten lost in the shuffle, which had caused her to butt heads with a few of the creative writers. She had this amazing talent and had been relegated to being a backstage extra most nights. But then Vince had gotten really sick and been forced to retire. Now Stephanie and Hunter ran the company.

So things began to turn around for everyone. It was as if someone came in and washed the storyboards clean. Within two weeks, everyone had new storylines. No more siting on the bench in the back watching her friends succeed without her.

Morale increased as the ratings increased. There was no more bitterness and tension in the meetings. Not to say that everyone loved each other. With that many personalities in one place, there were still people who couldn't stand each other. That is just life.

Now here she was, getting ready to main event RAW. Again, she wasn't the first Diva to do so. In fact, it happened quite frequently these days. The women were no longer treated like muscled up Barbie dolls who needed to be handled with kid gloves. We had shown that we could do the same thing as our male counterparts. Even better.

But this was going to be the first time that this particular type of match was going to happen. So she was finally getting her chance to make history. Which caused butterflies in her stomach. She knew she could go toe to toe with anyone. That wasn't the problem. The issue was if this was going to get over with the fans. Draw ratings.

As the 15-minute mark was called out, she rushed back. She still needed to get dressed.

Callie grabbed a mic from one of the techs in Gorilla. She listened to the exchange in the ring. Waiting for her cue. She walked up the few steps until she was on the backside of the ramp. The fans were deafening with their boos. They still did not care for The Authority. At her cue, she wiped the smile from her face.

She went out onto the stage, confronting Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. Last week, they had ruined her match. Almost costing her her title. Now she was out for vengeance. She challenged Stephanie to a match that night. Which was met with Steph and Hunter's laughter. After a back and forth verbal match, Stephanie announced tonight's main event.

The Diva's Champion Callie vs WWE World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar in a Lumberjack Match.

Judging by the gasps by the crowd, everyone was stunned. Callie's face went white and she shook her head no violently. They were feeding her to a lion.

Stephanie gleefully crowed from the ring. She had won this battle, hell probably the war if Brock destroyed her later.

Holding her stomach as if she had been mortally wounded, Callie stumbled to the back.

As soon as she stepped down the last step, a smile broke out across her face. She rushed back to the production truck to watch the segment. Putting on the headphones, she rewatched it several times. Taking in everyone's reactions. She felt a hand land on her shoulder.

Jumping slightly, she quickly turned around, pulling the headphones off her ears. Hunter was standing there with an equally big smile on his face.

"Still sure about this? I know Brock can be a little scary in that ring."

"I'm not gonna lie, the thought of standing across the ring from Brock is scary as fuck. But I'm not going to give up this opportunity to make history. This is my chance to really shine and show the WWE Universe what I can do. Besides, with 30 lumberjacks out there, I don't worry that I'll get killed. One of them will save me, right?"

Hunter laughed. "I'll be out there as well. Ringside watching that insolent little brat that dared to challenge my wife to a match get massacred."

Callie glared at him, "That is so reassuring Hunter. Gives me the warm fuzzies."

Hunter's ear piece crackled to life. With a final squeeze on her shoulder, he walked back to the building.

Later that night

The lumberjacks started heading out the ring. The list was evenly divided between faces and heels.

An impressive 30 lumberjacks including:

Cesaro, Damien Sandow, Heath Slater, Titus O'Neil, Neville, Dolph Ziggler, Curtis Axel, Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, Jimmy Uso, Ryback, Zack Ryder, Mark Henry, and Fandango as the faces.

Stardust, Viktor, Konnor, Wade Barrett, Sheamus, Big Show, Kevin Owens, Braun Strowman, Luke Harper, Bray Wyatt, Miz, Rusev, Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston, and Big E as the heels.

Listening for her music to hit, Callie stood backstage. She had spent most of the night talking the match over with Paul Heyman and Brock. They had even found some mats in the back and had practiced a few spots. Brock had promised to be careful. Even though she had told him that it wasn't necessary, Brock had just stared at her for a minute then smiled.

Listening to her music, Callie again changed her facial expression as she walked out on the ramp. This time she had this terrified, sheep going to the slaughter look. Ringing her hands then shaking them at her sides. She tried to smile but it wasn't really convincing.

As she stepped over the rope and stood in the ring, she walked to the far right corner, feeling a hand cover her ankle. Bending down, she smiled at her fiancée, Damien. He whispered something to her that made her genuinely smile.

Then Brock's music hit, and again, the color leeched out of her face. She looked like she was going to faint. Brock came out onto the ramp, jumping around, and then staring right at her, he laughed.

Callie climbed out of the ring, trying to escape. But Sheamus picked her up and tossed her back into the ring. Callie glared at him as she straightened up.

Finally, Brock stood in the ring, staring down at her. He licked his lips. She knew he was enjoying this way too much. The ref rang the bell and deciding to make a big show, she reared back and slapped him hard across the face.

His face was bright red with a perfect impression of her hand on his cheek. Lesnar's eyes narrowed and he shook his head back and forth. Without warning, he snatched her up and she received the first Suplex of the night.

Brock grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Again he suplexed her. The force of her landing send her out of the ring. Landing next to Xavier, Kofi, and Big E. As Big E lifted her up into a bear hug, Xavier began to play the trombone. Callie kicked out at him. Narrowly missing kicked the trombone.

Big E tossed her back into the ring. Brock was standing on the other side. Bouncing his weight from foot to foot. As he began to move towards her, she began to plan her assault. After all, she was a former MMA champ herself. She could give him a beating as well. Waiting until the last second, she kicked his kneecap. Watching him crumble to the mat. She grabbed his leg and gave it another swift kick. She worked over his knee for a little while.

Before he finally swung out with his fist and caught her in the chin. Knocking her for a loop. Hobbling around on his injured leg, he picked her and slammed her back to the mat. With a devilish grin, he grabbed her left arm and locked in an armbar.

Her cries of agony echoed around the arena. Triple H and Steph sat next to the timekeeper and smiled. Steph rubbing her hands together. Shouting out encouragement to Brock. Brock finally bored of her arm. Deciding instead to return the favor and break her leg.

But he didn't count on her quick reflexes. Once he let go of her arm, she lashed out with her legs. Inadvertently kicking him in his junk. Once he was on the mat, she rolled out of the ring and landed between Cesaro and Damien. A safe haven for a few precious seconds. They good guys quickly surrounded her to prevent the heels from putting her back in the ring. In the confusion, no one saw that Heath had slipped her something. Which she tucked into her boot. Normally she wouldn't stoop to these levels to win a match, but tonight, she was only concerned about surviving the encounter with the Beast Incarnate.

Damien charged forward and within seconds a melee ensued capturing the ref's attention. Giving her plenty of opportunity to use her weapon. She kicked Brock again in the nuts. Then as the ref went to turn around, she threw her foreign object at Brock, then pretended that Brock had used it on her.

The arena filled with chants of "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie" once people realized what she had done. As the ref questioned Brock, she winked at the crowd and put a finger to her lips. Playing his part to perfection, the ref questioned the crowd and unanimously they all agreed that Brock indeed had attacked Callie with that foreign weapon. Immediately, the ref called for the bell, disqualifying Brock for using a foreign object.

Paul Heyman went ballistic on the outside. Jumping up on the apron and getting in the ref's face. Realizing he had lost his match, to a girl no less, Brock let out a horrific roar and charged at her. Murder in his eyes, he grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her into the center of the ring. Setting her up for the F5.

Immediately, the ring was filled with the lumberjacks. The ring was too crowded and there was no room for Brock to deliver his devastating finisher. So he simply treated her like a human dart and hurled her into the mix of lumberjacks outside the ring. Knocking them all down like bowling pins. Not giving Brock the chance to come after her, Callie crawled away from the bodies littering the mat and ran for her life.

The camera crew followed her wild dash to safety. Ending with her jumping into a vehicle. Yet before she could peel out and get to freedom, Brock broke the glass and reached in through the window. He grasped her by the hair and began pulling her.

Callie slammed her foot onto the gas. Refusing to break his hold, Brock was drug along for about 25 feet until he tripped over roll of wires. Giving Callie the chance to escape.

Once she received the all clear, Callie pulled back into the arena. Turning off the stunt car and tossing the keys to the props manager. As she walked back into the building, she was met with a thunderous round of applause.

Hunter swept her off her feet. Giving her one of his infamous hugs. Tears flooded her eyes as she realized she had finally made history and cemented her legacy in this business. She had survived the Beast Incarnate.

Steph and the Divas swarmed her. They all embraced. Their roads had not been easy. They had all risen through the ranks because of their hard work, dedication, and drive to succeed.

Bottles of champagne were popped open and both Callie and Brock were drenched. Each were handed a flute before Hunter addressed the crowd.

Twenty minutes later, freshly showered, Callie dragged her bag out to her rental and stood side by side with her fiancée. Staring at the arena. Hearing her name being called, she turned around and saw Brock heading her way.

He congratulated her on her victory, praised her ring work, and then took a photo with her.


End file.
